


Do you Speak Gaelic?

by VictoryTofu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny Mahealani POV, Developing Relationship, M/M, Post Season/Series 02, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryTofu/pseuds/VictoryTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny tries to stay loyal to Jackson. Unfortunately, Beacon Hills has a habit of pulling you in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Speak Gaelic?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Jackson will be absent in season 3, that makes me sad.

"School's really gonna suck without you, Jax," Danny and Jackson leaned against the railing of the porch in the backyard of the Whittemore house, soon to be the Whittemore's old house. The movers were busy filling trucks with what seemed to Danny to be thousands of boxes, Mr. Whittemore was already in Connecticut, barely taking a day off for the move. Mrs. Whittemore was a flurry of action, micromanaging each of the movers and looking characteristically flawless while doing so. 

Jackson hummed in agreement. "I know buddy, but with me out of the way, you'll be the most popular guy in school, now." Neither boy smiled at the weak joke. Normally, ribbing and teasing were the bread and butter of their friendship, had been since the Whittemores moved to Beacon Hills when they were in first grade. 

Now, however, they were sullen. They made several aborted attempts to chat about small stuff; girls, boys, the weather. None of it mattered. Danny couldn't help but feel cheated. For most of their sophomore year, Jackson had been distant, vague about what was clearly bothering him. Danny was fine with that. They always trusted each other with the big stuff, when they were ready. But after Jackson was attacked by that mountain lion on the lacrosse field, things had been great. Jackson was back to being the best friend Danny loved. And now that was being taken away. 

After a stretch of silence, Jackson spoke up. "D, I need you to promise me something." His gaze flitted from the thick forest behind the house to Danny. "Promise me you'll stay away from McCall and Stilinksi." Jackson's face was bent in an unusual pleading expression, one Danny knew not to ignore. 

"Is this about the whole steroid thing?" Danny had tiptoed around Jackson when it came to McCall's clear use of performance enhancing drugs. He knew Jackson was jealous that McCall was getting better without putting effort in, but trusted Jackson to not actually start using. 

Jackson looked painfully guilty for a beat. "D, please, just, whatever they say, don't get mixed up in it. It's dangerous- If anything happened, I just couldn't live w- I'm not going to be here to protect you." Jackson's voice kept catching in his throat, his large, green eyes were glassy and red-rimmed. 

Danny wanted to make a snide remark about not needing protection, but this much sudden emotion from Jackson was odd. Odd enough to tip Danny off to take it seriously. "Yeah, yeah, Jax. I got it." 

The two boys were quiet a moment, then Jackson threw his arms around Danny, holding him tight. Danny squeezed back, not mentioning the hot tears he felt Jackson leaving on his neck. 

...

Danny was right. School sucked without Jackson. He never noticed how little he cared for most of the other students. He was nice to them, sure, that was his nature, but most of them had nothing to offer. Lydia was different. She was still a great friend, but other than talking about sports with the lacrosse team or shooting the shit with the rest of the band, Danny was mainly bored by school.

As far as Danny could tell, Jackson was getting along fine at his new school. He said the lacrosse was better on the east coast, and his new house was only an hour away from NYC. Via Facebook, Danny could see that Jackson seemed genuinely happier than he had ever been in California, but he still missed him. They made plans for Danny to spend thanksgiving in Connecticut, but that felt like forever away. 

Danny was drifting through was felt like another in an endless flow of schooldays when he turned a corner and smacked directly into Stiles. 

"Jesus! Watch where you're going je- Heya, Danno!" Stiles was a flurry of motion, collecting papers and books that seemingly exploded off of the boy when he crashed into Danny. 

"Hi, Stiles." Danny bent to help Stiles clean up the mess. Stiles, naturally, yammered the whole time about nothing in particular. Stiles was actually pretty interesting, if not annoying. And cute, Danny thought, not hot like his cousin, but cute. It makes no sense why he'd let himself get mixed up in doping with Scott, Danny thought. 

"So, anyway," Stiles rambled as he finished putting himself back together, "that's why I'm actually only technically a third Polish." Danny couldn't help but bark out a laugh. 

"Ok, Stiles, I'll see you around," Danny sidestepped to move past Stiles, but the shorter teen grabbed him by his forearms and pulled him behind some lockers. 

"No! Wait, we've been looking for you! I, uh, we have a question." Stiles faked a very fake smile. Danny couldn't help but notice Stiles's thumbs brush against this arms for a bit too long. 

"Jesus, Stiles, fine, yes, you're attractive to gay guys, but being this desperate is not helping." 

"No, wait, really?" Stiles looked genuinely pleased and Danny rolled his eyes. "That's not actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Stiles seemed uncharacteristically at a loss for words when Scott showed up, panting. Danny considered asking Scott why he'd missed the last few days of school, but his promise to Jackson stuck out in his mind. 

"So what does it mean?" Scott looked from Stiles to Danny, and back. 

"Haven't asked him yet." Stiles seemed annoyed and let go of Danny's arms to root around in his book bag. Scott took the moment to wrap his arm around Danny's shoulders and lean in close. The late bell rang and Danny grumbled. He hated missing class. 

"So, your name, you know what it means, right?" Scott clearly had red meat for lunch and it was making Danny a bit nauseated. 

"My- Danny? It means you need a breath mint." Danny tried to shrug Scott off, but the steroids made his stronger than he looked. 

"No, Mahealani, you know what that means, right?"

"No. It's just a name, dude."

"It means Full Moon," Stiles offered, still digging through papers and making a bigger mess than before. 

"How do you not know that?" Scott looked even more confused than normal. 

"Uh, racist much? Why would I speak Hawaiian? My parents are from Portland." Danny succeeded in disengaging from Scott. "Do you speak Gaelic?" That earned a laugh from Stiles. 

"What's Gaelic?" Scott, again, confused. 

"'Coz your last name , McCall, Irish, right?"

"It was Osorio, until my dad split." Scott's tone was less urgent and more conversational. 

"Hey, Fido, eyes on the prize!" Stiles produced a small statue of a dog, carved out of stone. "So, Dan, what do you make of this?" He handed the statue to Danny. 

Danny sighed in frustration and frowned at Stiles for a tick. "We're late to class." Stiles made a pleading noise and Scott turned on the neediest puppy-eyes Danny had ever seen. Silently cursing himself, he took the item from Stiles. Small but weighty, the statue was covered with carved words. "Well, it's a dog."

"Wolf," Scott cut him off. 

"Why do you guys even care?" Danny tried to hand the statue back, Stiles wouldn't take it. 

"We need to know what it says." Scott's insistence was grating Danny's patience. 

"Then google it, Alan Turning!" Another snort of laughter from Stiles. Danny had wasted enough time with these two. Stiles, on his own, was ok. Scott was a cheater and a moron, both things Danny couldn't stand. "It's Latin lettering, just type it into google and there you go."

"We tried google, it didn't make any sense," Stiles seemed very tired, all of the sudden. "We were hoping that you might know how to read it." 

Danny's aggressive stance softened at Stiles's tone. "How- how do you even know it's Hawaiian?" 

"We just do. And I can't explain why, but your last name means it's connected to you. We think." Danny had heard about enough if Scott's whining. 

"Is this a joke or something? I'm your magic Hawaiian translator?" Danny broke past the two and hurriedly began toward Spanish class. Between the non-so-subtle racism of assuming he could read Hawaiian and the history of doping, Danny had no patience for Scott's bullshit. Plus, he was really late to class. 

...

The rest of the school day was a blur, the only interesting bits were the texts Danny and Jackson sent back and forth. Danny made his way to the parking lot at the end of the day, only to hear uncoordinated footsteps running up behind him. Danny considered bolting to his car, he was much faster than Stiles, anyway. Instead, he heaved a heavy sigh and turned around.

"Please, Danny, I know you hate me, and it's not fair that I'm not giving you much information, but if there's anything you could do..." Stiles looked desperate and was breathing heavily as he searched Danny's face. 

"I don't want to get involved with... Whatever it is you and Scott are doing," 

Stiles nodded and looked to the side. "That's actually a really smart move." 

"Jackson made me promise to stay away from you guys," 

"He...? I guess he is protective of some folk, then." Stiles seemed awed that Jackson would consider another person's safety. 

"He used to call you two 'the chucklefuck twins.'" 

"Fair enough." Stiles nodded. A few moments pass while neither boy seems sure what to say. Stiles, of course, broke the silence. "But, and I'm begging here, we really need help. I know you won't do anything for me, but for Scott, at least..."

For what seemed the millionth time that day, Danny sighed and held out his hand. "Not for Scott. I'm doing this for you." Stiles's face lit up and he handed Danny the wolf icon. "I'll see if my grandpa knows anything..." Danny could already feel regret washing over him. "I'm not making any promises. And this isn't an invitation to ever use me again."

Stiles nearly fell over himself with gratitude. "No, obviously, just this once, thank you thank you thank you so much!"

Danny cut him off and turned to his car, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you! You rule, Danno!" Stiles called after him. 

"Jackson's gonna kill me," Danny said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, just a little Danny story. I like to think about what his point of view of the werewolf madness is.


End file.
